Première fois pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by ludyzouille
Summary: Il y a une première fois à tout. Et même Damon Salvatore et sa réputation de dieu de sexe à bien dû commencer quelque part. On se rappelle tout une vie de sa première fois, pour le meilleur… Et pour le pire. [One Shot Damon & OC]
1. prologue

Tout est dans le résumé. Cet One Shot narreras la première expérience sexuelle de notre vampire préférer. On compte bon nombre de textes citroneux mettant Damon en scène sur le site , mais à ma connaissance aucun texte francophone sur LA première fois. Et je compte remédier à cela, il est donc évident qu'il sera de catégorie M.

Il contiendra également un personnage OC, Evangeline, amie d'enfance de Damon.

Il est possible qu'il se divise en plusieurs parties, mais je ne m'avance pas la dessus. Sur ce je vous laisse avec le prologue , surtout ne lésiner pas sur les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .

Xo xo, Ludy.

* * *

**Prologue**

-Damon attend moi, geignis la petite fille tentant tant bien que mal de courir sans se casser la figure. Ce dernier se retourna, rebroussa chemin et tendit la main à son amie qui avais une nouvelle fois chutée dans l'herbe, les pieds emmêlés dans sa robe. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la grande bâtisse, la nuit commençant à tomber. A peine les deux enfants urent-ils passé le seuil de la porte de derrière, qu'une femme les attendais les poings sur les hanches, l'air revêche.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dis de rentrer avant le coucher du soleil ?

-Mais on à attraper des grenouilles ! Se justifia Damon, en brandissant le bocal ou les animaux sautais, tentant désespérément de s'échapper. La femme aux cheveux poivre et sel soupira, se tourna vers la petite fille aux cotés de Damon et lui fis les gros yeux.

-Evangeline veux tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état ? En effet la robe au commencement rose pâle de la fillette étais tâchée de boue et trempée sur le bas, sans parlers des manches longues dont on devinais maintenant difficilement la teinte de base.

-Je suis tombé, répondis-elle simplement. Mais regarde Wanda, ajoutât-elle en prenant le bocal des mains de son ami, on en a eu quatre, et la plus petite c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé toute seule ! Elle sourit, des petites fossettes se formant sur ces joues blanches.

Wanda soupira, plus attendrie que fâchée. « Allez-vous mettre à tables et que ça saute ! » maugréa-elle. Les deux chenapans s'exécutèrent sans broncher, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complices, ravies de leurs mésaventures. Se côtoyant depuis le plus jeune âge, leurs pères respectifs étant de proches amis, ils étais devenus inséparables. Une petite tête blonde fit irruption dans la cuisine en courant.

-Damon, Damon tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai construit ! S'exclama son petit frère, prenant place sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira le petit brun.

-Un château fort, repris Stefan tout guilleret, et j'ai ai même fait un pont levis ! Puis son regard se posa sur Evangeline.

-Pourquoi tu as des feuilles dans tes cheveux ? L'interrogea-il l'air perplexe. Elle saisit une de ses mèches rousses et l'examina, passant ensuite les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, en sortant effectivement une feuille de plante aquatique tandis que Damon pouffa de rire.

- Elle a failli tomber dans l'étang, appris-il a son cadet.

-Oh vous êtes allé à l'étang sans moi ! S'exclama Stefan.

-Et on a même ramené les grenouilles, renchérie Evangeline. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se pencha pour récupérer leur trophée que Damon avais laissé au pied de sa chaise, mais Stefan n'écoutais plus et boudait dans son coin.

- Pose-moi donc ces animaux par terre ! Gronda sa nourrice, versant du potage dans son bol. Tenez-vous un peu tranquilles.

-Pourquoi on ne mange pas avec les adultes ? Demanda Damon s'amusant avec sa cuillère.

- Moi je n'aime pas manger avec les adultes, ajoutât Stefan.

-Ils parlent entre hommes. Répondis simplement Wanda, s'asseyant sur une chaise à leurs côtés.

-Moi je suis un homme, plastronna fièrement Damon.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama son cadet.

- Jeunes gens, à dix et huit ans on n'est pas encore un homme. Et maintenant cessez de pailler et mangez. Evangeline jeta une œillade à son meilleur ami, ils eurent le même sourire malicieux. C'était une de ces amitiés inébranlable qui les unissaient, mais cela ne serais prouvé que quelques années plus tard.

_Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire_.


	2. Partie I : Angoisses

**Partie 1 : Angoisses**

* * *

- Giuseppe mon bon ami ! » s'exclama l'homme bien portant aux cheveux roux coiffés vers l'arrière tandis qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de mains. Il se tourna ensuite vers Damon et le salua de la même manière.

-Monsieur Pearson... le salua-il avec un sourire faussement aimable. Évidemment ce n'était que pure hypocrisie. Il détestait cet homme autant qu'il détestait son propre père. A vrai dire, il savait qu'il avait les mêmes vices. Combien de fois après les soirées arrosées regroupant, entre autres, les hommes des familles fondatrices, le lendemain, il retrouvait son amie avec des bleus sur le corps. L'adolescent suivit les deux hommes à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Damon regardait distraitement autour de lui, ne songeant qu'à rejoindre sa meilleure amie et à fuir les palabres ennuyeuses de leurs géniteurs respectifs.

- Damon ! gronda soudain la voix de son père, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il s'étonna de voir que monsieur Pearson s'adressait à lui.

-Mon garçon, tu as maintenant quinze ans ? lui demanda l'homme.

-C'est exact.

L'homme acquiesça, et lui et son père se jetèrent un coup d'œil tandis que Damon les observait d'un air las.

-Tu es donc un homme mon garçon.

- Il faut croire que oui. répondit l'adolescent.

-Et de ce fait, reprit son père à la suite du roux, tu es conscient que tu as des devoirs à remplir en tant qu'héritier de la famille Salvatore ?

- Evidemment, répondit-il sans réellement chercher à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Les deux hommes eurent l'air satisfait.

-Evangeline est dans le petit salon. Je suis persuadé qu'elle serait ravie que tu ailles lui tenir compagnie, déclara monsieur Pearson.

Il acquiesça et tourna les talons avant de s'engager dans le grand escalier de bois menant à l'étage. A peine eut-il atteint la troisième marche qu'il put entendre murmurer :

-Voyez-vous, nous ne pouvions pas faire meilleure affaire.

-Je vous l'accorde William.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de continuer son ascension. Arrivé dans la petite pièce à la tapisserie chargée, il trouva son amie assise sur un sofa, visiblement consacrée à sa broderie, ses cheveux roux flamboyant contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Elle maugréait de temps à autre d'incompréhensibles paroles, visiblement mécontente et agacée par son activité.

« Bouh ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, ce qui la fit évidemment sursauter, se piquant le doigt avec son aiguille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Petit malin regarde ce que j'ai fait par ta faute !

- Navré... s'excusa-il. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu.

Elle posa son ouvrage sur ses genoux et saisit sur la petite table basse son mouchoir brodé pour éponger les quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de son doigt, tandis que Damon prit place à côté d'elle. Levant les yeux dans sa direction, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, notant au passage sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

-Tu es très élégant aujourd'hui, dis-moi. Y-a-il une occasion particulière à fêter dont on ne m'aurait pas mise au courant ?

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Mon père m'a demandé de bien me vêtir.

- C'est également mon cas ,lui répondit-elle. Peut-être souhaitent-ils fêter une affaire qui leur aura été fructueuse.

Damon examina à son tour la tenue de son amie et constata qu'en effet, elle portait une robe très raffinée, ornée de broderies, réservée normalement pour se rendre le dimanche à l'église. Il observa également que ce vêtement faisait partie des rares qu'elle possédait à ne pas être pourvu de longues manches, dévoilant ces bras blancs recouverts de tâches de naissances rougeâtres. Il était très exceptionnel qu'elle porte ce genre de chose, pour la simple et bonne raison que la population de la ville était faite de commères ne ratant aucune occasion de déblatérer sur les autres femmes, en particulier quand elles faisaient partie des plus riches familles. Sa « différence » lui valait déjà bien assez de critiques comme cela.

-Cette robe te va à ravir, commenta le jeune homme. Ce compliment n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Ils avaient l'habitude de se parler simplement quand ils n'étaient qu'entre eux, leurs paroles simplement affectueuses pouvant être mal interprétées par des gens extérieurs.

- J'ai l'air d'une créature satanique ainsi, bras nus.

-Tout de suite les grands mots !

- De toute manière, mon père m'interdit de sortir ainsi.

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le brun.

-Car les anomalies dans mon genre ne doivent pas être exhibées aux gens extérieurs.

Elle eut un geste d'énervement qui lui valut de se piquer les doigts une nouvelle fois et poussa un juron exaspéré.

- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu détestais la broderie ? » demanda Damon, la regardant tempêter contre elle-même.

- En effet, soupira la rouquine. Mais cette corvée m'est malheureusement imposée jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de broder quelque chose de correct.

- Je compatis. Moi aussi on m'impose des heures et des heures d'apprentissages divers et inutiles.

Il s'étira, jetant un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage que son amie observait d'un œil contrit.

-Eve, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

- Une rose. Elle soupira, l'air résigné.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ta représentation a le mérite d'être originale.

Elle sourit et tenta de démêler le fil qu'elle avait enchevêtré sur lui-même quelques minutes auparavant, provoquant une nouvelle fois son mécontentement.

-Figure-toi que j'ai vu Margaret Lockwood en ville hier, commença Evangeline.

-Oui moi aussi je l'y ai vue... Quelle plaie cette fille ! soupira son ami.

Elle rit doucement et continua :

-Oh oui je sais que tu l'a vue, et elle s'est fait une joie de me retranscrire chaque mot que vous avez échangé. Une vraie pipelette. Elle m'a raconté à quel point votre rencontre l'avait emplie de bonheur.

Damon grimaça.

- Et pourtant je te jure que je n'ai rien fait pour lui être agréable. J'ai mis vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne cesse de me suivre comme mon ombre.

- Mon pauvre Damon ,lui dit la rouquine d'un ton faussement compatissant. C'est vrai que cela doit être très dur pour toi d'être idolâtré par les jeunes filles de la ville !

Elle rit de bon cœur tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a rien d'am… Mais il fut coupé par quelques coups donnés à la porte. Ils découvrirent la nourrice de la jeune fille sur le seuil.

« Les enfants, vous êtes attendus en bas. » leur apprit-elle.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un regard interloqué, mais supposèrent qu'on leur dévoilerait la raison des agissements étranges de leurs pères. Ils se levèrent tous deux. La jeune fille enfila rapidement une veste en laine avant qu'ils ne se rendent au rez-de-chaussée. Wanda les conduisit dans le bureau du père de la jeune fille, ou les deux hommes les attendaient, installés dans de confortables fauteuil en velours rouges

« Asseyez-vous » leur ordonna Giuseppe tandis que son acolyte leur indiquait le sofa adjacent a leurs propres sièges.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent docilement, s'installant côte-à-côte, ce qui arracha un étrange sourire à William. Les deux amis et leurs pères se fixèrent durant quelques minutes, une étrange atmosphère planant au-dessus d'eux. Damon pressentait que quelque chose se tramait... Il n'aurait pas su expliquer quoi, mais au fond de lui, il le savait.

- Comme vous le savez, commença William, nos deux familles ont quelques affaires en commun. Vous n'êtes probablement pas sans savoir que notre entreprise est une des plus fructueuses de la ville, mais qu'évidemment nous avons quelques projet d'agrandissement nécessitant des financements que je n'ai pour le moment pas en ma possession. Giuseppe étant déjà un de nos plus gros actionnaires et acheteurs, il s'est très généreusement proposé pour nous aider sur ce plan. Mais a quelques conditions.

Le roux fit une courte pause, son regard se posant successivement sur les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Pour commencer, Evangeline est, pour le moment, la seule héritière de notre famille. Or, comme son statut de femme ne lui permet évidemment pas de reprendre les commandes de cette affaire, sa tâche consistera uniquement à nous donner un petit-fils.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant bien qu'on lui demandait de faire un enfant, ce qui lui parut aberrant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Damon cherchant à être rassurée au centre de cette atmosphère pressante. Il lui sourit d'un air compatissant. William se racla la gorge. Ils reportèrent instantanément leur attention sur lui.

- Il faut également que tout le monde soit gagnant dans cette histoire, reprit-il. Ainsi, l'union de nos familles entraînera aussi leur union sur le plan professionnel.

Evangeline fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir... D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris le principe de tout cela, tout court. Damon, aussi confus qu'elle, se décida à prendre la parole :

- Excusez-moi... Vous dites l'union de nos deux familles : qu'entendez-vous par-là ?

L'adolescent vit son père et celui de son amie se jeter un coup d'œil entendu, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur leurs visages.

- Par l'union de nos deux familles… lui répondit Giuseppe, prenant pour la première fois la parole. Nous entendons votre union à Evangeline et à toi.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes. Les deux jeunes gens se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris, ouvrant tous deux de grands yeux effarés. Puis ils se regardèrent, et d'un muet échange, en conclurent qu'ils avaient bel et bien compris.

-Mais père ! s'exclama Evangeline.

- Silence ! tonna William, tapant du poing sur son accoudoir, son ton coléreux et autoritaire contrastant avec le calme qu'il avait employé jusque-là. La rouquine de tassa sur elle-même, apeurée, baissant les yeux vers le sol de peur de recevoir une correction.

Damon, quant à lui, contemplait chaque personne à tour de rôle : le père de son amie, dont le visage avait prit une teinte cramoisie sous l'effet de la colère, son propre paternel dont le sourire satisfait lui donnait des envies meurtrières, et enfin Evangeline, dont même à travers le rideau de cheveux orangés, il pouvait deviner les larmes menaçant de couler.

- Et quand aura lieu la cérémonie ? demanda prudemment Damon.

- Pour dans trois jours. lui répondit son père.

- Vous comptez organiser un mariage en trois jours ? ironisa Evangeline, malgré les trémolos qu'elle avait dans la voix.

- Mon enfant, tout est prêt depuis plus d'un mois, sourit William. Te souviens-tu du tailleur auquel tu as eu affaire il y a de cela deux mois ? Il a pris tes mensurations pour la réalisation de ta robe, qui n'attend plus que toi.

La jeune fille émit un couinement de désespoir et se leva d'un bond avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ses mèches rousses voletant dans son dos. Damon la regarda s'en aller. Bien qu'il ait une furieuse envie de se rebeller cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien. Il se leva à son tour, contempla froidement les deux hommes devant lui et partit rejoindre son amie sans attendre qu'on l'autorise à prendre congé. Il sortit sans se précipiter, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il fixa le tapis ouvragé durant un moment, perdu dans ses songes. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là, lui qui s'imaginait vivre sa jeunesse en toute insouciance. S'il avait su…Il se rendit ensuite à l'étage où il chercha sa complice de toujours. Il trouva la porte de sa chambre close. Il donna deux coups à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement pour pouvoir lui parler sans pour autant entrer sans y être invité.

-Eve, je peux entrer ?

Il entendit une vague approbation et entrouvrit un peu plus la porte sur la pièce sombre. Elle était dos à lui, assise sur son lit, face à la fenêtre ou l'on avait rabattu les rideaux mauves. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, gardant le silence.

-J'ai parlé à Wanda. Elle était au courant depuis le début et ne m'a rien dit. souffla-t-elle fixant toujours les rideaux.

- Quand je pense que cela s'est tramé sous notre nez et que nous n'avons rien vu venir... marmonna le jeune homme. Ils poussèrent un même soupir malheureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda finalement la rouquine plongeant ces yeux noisette dans ceux de Damon. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, car au fond il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle détourna les yeux fixant un point invisible sur le mur.

- Car je sais bien que c'est de notre devoir de perpétuer notre lignée, mais on est trop jeunes pour se marier… Et ensemble en plus de ça. » L'adolescent acquiesça.

- Au moins, on passera beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. sourit-t-il, tentant de dédramatiser la situation, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire la jeune fille, sourire auquel il répondit affectueusement.

-Viens par-là ,lui dit-il avant de l'étreindre.

La jeune fille l'entoura à son tour de ses bras, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, se réconfortant mutuellement, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis leur enfance lorsque l'un d'eux avait du chagrin.

-Cela aurait pu être bien pire, commença l'adolescente. Quitte à devoir accepter un mariage arrangé, je préfère autant que cela soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec un parfait inconnu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, car je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre avec toi. Damon sourit, touché par ses paroles.

Et c'était vrai. Il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais être comme ces hommes battant leurs femmes et les traitant comme des objets sur lesquels ils avaient tous les droits. Selon lui, les femmes méritaient un immense respect, étant celles qui donnent la vie, enfantant au risque de la leur. Depuis qu'il était en âge de réfléchir à la question, il s'était toujours dit que le jour où il se marierait, il traiterait sa fiancée comme une princesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils durent descendre car Damon et son père restaient pour le dîner. Durant tout le repas, les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence, assis côte à côte et échangeant uniquement par le biais de regard entendus. Leurs géniteurs, quant a eux, traitaient bien évidemment de l'organisation du fameux mariage. La réception post-cérémoniale aurait-elle lieu dans la demeure Salvatore ou celle des Pearson ? Il fut décidé d'un commun accord que, en raison de l'emménagement de la jeune fille dans la demeure de son nouveau mari, il serait plus aisé que la fête s'y déroule. Quand tard dans la soirée, Giuseppe annonça qu'il était temps pour son fils et lui de prendre congé, les deux eurent un pincement au cœur, bien qu'ils allaient rapidement se revoir. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant que leurs vies respectives ne soient chamboulées. Juste avant de monter dans la diligence, Damon eut juste le temps de glisser a son amie :

« A dans trois jours »

Ce a quoi elle répondit tout de go :

« Je serai la fille en blanc », ce qui le fit sourire.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il alla directement se coucher. Mais une fois entre ses draps, son esprit s'affola, ramenant à la lumière les questions qu'il s'était efforcées d'enterrer. Contemplant le plafond de sa chambre ou la luminosité tamisée de la lampe à huile dessinait des formes chimériques, il s'efforça de faire le point. Certes, il allait se marier dans moins d'une semaine, s'engager à vie, avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui plus est. Mais la chose sur laquelle son esprit était principalement focalisé, c'était la raison première de cette union : qu'ils fassent un enfant. Faire l'amour avec son amie... Qu'ils partagent ensemble l'acte le plus intime qui soit... Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à la place de la jeune fille. Cela devait être encore plus affreux et angoissant pour elle. Il savait à quel point la première fois était importante, tout particulièrement pour une fille et il trouvait cela cruel de le lui imposer. C'était pour lui évident qu'elle avait le choix. Et de plus n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine, il ne saurait pas s'y prendre avec elle. Certes, il n'était pas ignorant au point ne pas connaître la manière dont on fait un bébé, mais il se doutait également que cela ne devait pas se limiter à quelques chose de purement mécanique. Pas s'il voulait faire les choses bien. Il éteignit la lumière, souhaitant stopper le flot incessant d'interrogations angoissantes affluant à son esprit. Il ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, épuisé par ses réflexions.

Les jours suivants lui semblèrent passer à une vitesse affolante. On lui expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie, ce qu'il avait à faire et à dire, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un faux pas, les familles fondatrices étant présentes.

Le jour J, quant au petit matin Damon ouvrit les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration, redoutant la suite des événements.

Il n'avait aucune inquiétude particulière pour ce qui était de la cérémonie, à l'exception du fait qu'ayant déjà assisté à plusieurs alliances, il savait que son amie et lui devraient échanger un baiser ; _son premier baiser_. Il ne comptait évidemment pas les petites bises sur la bouche, étant enfant. Quoique en prenant cela en compte, ce ne serait donc pas leur premier baiser à tous les deux. Etant tout jeunes enfants, ils avaient expérimenté le petit bisou sur les lèvres pour « voir ce que ça fait », ce qui les avait fait se demander, du haut de leurs six ans, ce que les adultes pouvaient y trouver comme intérêt. Il sourit, resongeant a leur enfance commune ; c'est qu'ils en avaient fait des tours et expérimenté des choses tous les deux.

Se redressant et passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, songeant qu'il venait de passer sa dernière nuit dans sa chambre d'enfant. La majorité de ses affaires avaient été déménagées dans une chambre de l'autre côté du couloir la veille ; la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Evangeline une fois qu'ils seraient unis. Dans cette pièce débuterait sa vie en tant qu'adulte. L'adolescent constata qu'il faisait à peine jour, le ciel ayant une teinte rosée, la clarté matinale éclairant à peine sa chambre. Il se leva finalement pour aller faire sa toilette, prenant tout son temps. Une fois terminé, il enfila ses affaires de tous les jours. La cérémonie n'aurait lieu qu'à quatorze heures. Il avait tout le temps de revêtir son costume. Ensuite il meubla son temps comme il le put, tantôt s'occupant a de la lecture, changeant plusieurs fois d'ouvrage, tantôt griffonnant quelques esquisses à l'intérieur d'un carnet. Une angoisse sourde commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Plus les minutes, les heures défilaient, plus il se sentait agité. Il s'installa finalement au piano. Seul au milieu du grand salon de musique silencieux, il contempla pensivement le massif instrument. Et resongea a toutes les heures qu'il avait passées avec Evangeline à jouer de cet instrument. Enfin plutôt à ce qu'elle tente de lui apprendre à en jouer, avec une patience sans faille. C'était leur « deal » ; en tant que femme,elle n'avait pas le droit à une instruction classique, et la musique faisait partie de ce qu'on lui apprenait depuis l'enfance. Elle devenait donc son professeur particulier. En échange, il lui enseignait certaines notions qu'il étudiait avec ses professeurs, ce qui n'était jamais suffisant comparé à la soif de connaissance de la jeune fille. Tandis qu'il répétait avec plus ou moins d'habileté les quelques morceaux de partitions qu'il connaissait, on frappa à la porte. Son doigt ricocha sur les touches, créant un son disgracieux. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et découvrit son cadet sur le seuil.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda Stefan. L'adolescent accepta évidemment et son petit frère vint s'installer à ses cotés sur le tabouret en bois travaillé. Damon reprit tant bien que mal là où il s'était arrêté, mais fut encore une fois interrompu.

-Tu as envie de te marier avec Eve ? demanda le plus jeune des frères Salvatore. Cette question laissa Damon perplexe alors que son cadet continuait de le fixer en attente d'une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Damon. Je suis partagé.

- Et c'est vrai que vous allez faire un bébé ?

Cette fois il jeta un regard interloqué au petit blond qui le regardait avec curiosité. Soudainement embarrassé, il se racla la gorge pour dissiper son malaise.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? lui demanda le brun d'un ton nonchalant.

- J'ai entendu Père en converser avec celui d'Evangeline. répondit simplement Stefan.

- Officiellement oui.

-Pourquoi officieusement ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Bon Stefan ça suffit, cela ne te regarde pas . lui répondit Damon plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eut souhaité. Son frère baissa la tête, honteux. L'adolescent se radoucit.

-C'est simplement que c'est elle qui porterait l'enfant. C'est donc à elle de décider.

En vérité, il n'était évidemment pas uniquement question de cela. Elle était surtout sur la conception de ce bébé. Mais Damon ne souhaitait pas que son frère devienne incommodant en le l'interrogeant sur le coté sexuel de la chose. Il n'était même pas sûr que malgré leurs seulement deux ans d'écart Stefan sache réellement comment on faisait les enfants. Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de davantage le questionner, une de leurs domestiques se tenait sur le seuil, ses cheveux blancs noués en chignon rendant son visage plus austère encore qu'a l'accoutumée.

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger, commença-t-elle, mais votre père m'a chargée de vous demander de vous préparer, la cérémonie aura lieu dans deux heures. Il serait temps.

-Bien, je m'en vais de ce pas dans ma chambre. lui répondit le brun en refermant soigneusement l'instrument qui émit un grincement.

-Désirez-vous de l'aide pour quelque chose que ce soit ?

-Non merci cela ira.

Sur ce, il traversa le long couloir, laissant seul son cadet. D_ans deux heures..._ Il sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Il n'y aurait encore rien de bien ardu durant le passage à l'église. Tout en s'habillant , il se demanda ce que son amie pouvait être en train de faire, et si elle aussi ressentait cette angoisse, et si elle aussi s'était posé toutes les questions auxquelles il songeait depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'imagina que comme lui ,elle revêtait ses vêtements d'apparat, sa longue robe d'un blanc pur, le tissu immaculé glissant sur sa peau tout aussi pâle pour venir couvrir sa poitrine… Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il s'était de nouveau égaré dans des pensées inavouables. C'était très fréquent depuis l'annonce de leur mariage. Depuis qu'il savait donc ce qu'il se passerait _peut-être_ durant leur nuit de noces, il se perdait fréquemment dans de flous et érotiques songes, l'emplissant à chaque fois d'une nouvelle nervosité. Même dans ses fantasmes, lorsqu'il s'imaginait seul avec elle, il se retrouvait perdu, ne sachant pas comment agir. Damon termina de boutonner sa veste, passa un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux aux mèches légèrement bouclées sur les pointes avant de se diriger vers sa commode et d'en sortir une petite pochette de velours qu'il rangea dans sa poche puis se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée ou on l'attendait déjà. Stefan, quant à lui, trépignait d'impatience, tout heureux d'assister à un mariage et admiratif de son aîné qui devenait un homme par la même occasion.

Il se sentit étrangement calme durant le trajet jusqu'à l'église, comme si tout d'un coup son esprit ne réalisait plus, tel un arrêt sur image. Comme s'il n'allait pas se marier dans moins d'une heure, comme s'il se rendait simplement chez sa meilleure amie pour y passer l'après-midi. Fermant les yeux et laissant les claquements de sabots des chevaux tractant la diligence le bercer, il perdit la notion du temps. Il rouvrit les paupières uniquement quand il sentit qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés et on les fit rapidement descendre, son frère et lui, à la suite de leur père. Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment il dût se plier au formules de politesse habituelles en salua un bon nombre de personnes, dont certaines lui étaient inconnues. Il apprit par la même occasion que les témoins n'étaient autres que des membres des familles Gilbert et Forbes. Puis, l'assemblée entra dans l'église, les petits groupes s'étant formés continuant leurs discussions plus ou moins animées. L'adolescent contemplait pensivement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, admirant les vitraux colorés représentant diverses scènes de la Bible. Quand soudain des claquements de sabots résonnèrent à l'extérieur :

-La mariée arrive ! s'exclama une femme.

- Avec dix minutes d'avance ! renchérit une autre.

Tout le monde sa hâta d'aller s'asseoir, tandis que Damon et les témoins se rendirent à leurs places, non loin du prêtre. Damon sentit tout son calme s'envoler. Gagné une nouvelle fois par l'agitation, il vit son cadet, assis au premier rang, lui faire un petit signe de la main et lui sourire.

Puis Evangeline apparut devant les grandes portes, au bras de son père. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée puis tout le monde se tut lorsque les musiciens présents commencèrent à jouer une musique lente et douce. Tout avait été orchestré pour en mettre plein la vue aux familles présentes, pensa sarcastiquement Damon. Mais il n'eut plus la tête aux railleries lorsqu'il vit son amie et son paternel s'avancer lentement dans l'allée centrale, sous les regards de l'assemblée.

Evangeline gardait les yeux baissés au sol, de peur de perdre toute assurance si elle croisait le regard de la moindre personne, les jambes flageolantes et la gorge serrée de peur de faire un faux pas. La musique ne lui parvenait qu'en écho, le sang battant à ses oreilles, l'impression d'être seule au monde au milieu de tous ces individus ayant les yeux braqués sur elle s'insinuant dans ses veines. La rouquine avait purement et simplement envie de déguerpir pour se cacher. Elle ne remarqua même pas que son ami ne la lâchait pas des yeux, suivant son parcours d'un regard indécis, ne sachant plus vraiment s'il était vraiment mécontent ou non d'être là. Quand la jeune mariée arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Damon la contempla réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition auparavant trop troublé pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'un voile traditionnel recouvrit son visage, Damon fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle était radieuse : de ses cheveux légèrement tiré en arrière dont la blancheur de son vêtement faisait ressortir la teinte de feu, surmontés d'un diadème sur lequel était fixé son voile, jusqu'à sa robe immaculée entièrement rehaussée de dentelle ; elle était semblable à une princesse. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien, ce qui le déstabilisa totalement.

-Chers frères et soeurs , commença soudainement le prêtre d'une voix forte, vous voici réunis devant Dieu et cette assemblée, afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens bénis du mariage…

Tandis que le vieil homme récitait sa déclaration, les deux adolescents ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se rassurant mutuellement par le simple biais du regard. Les paroles du curé résonnant vaguement a leurs tympans. S'il y avait bien une journée ou leur soutien mutuel était indispensable, c'était bien aujourd'hui, en ce jour ou l'on célébrait leur union, leur passage à l'âge adulte.

-Je vous prie et vous ordonne, à tous deux, au nom du Dieu pour qui il n'y a point de secret, de déclarer maintenant tout empêchement que vous pourriez connaître à votre union légitime. Si quelqu'un allègue et signale un empêchement à l'union des futurs époux par les liens du mariage, selon la loi de Dieu, qu'il accepte la responsabilité officielle de son accusation, en la présence de personnes qui se tiennent garants de lui. La cérémonie sera reportée jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit établie. » Silence religieux dans l'assemblée. William déposa donc la main de sa fille dans celle du jeune homme avant de reculer pour les laisser face-à-face.

- Damon Giuseppe Salvatore, annonça le vieil homme, veux-tu, prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

Damon avala difficilement sa salive, empreint d'un étrange bouleversement avant de répondre comme on le lui avait fait réciter :

-Oui, j'y consens.

Il relâcha la main de son amie, et se fut à son tour de saisir la main du jeune homme, sa petite menotte blanche paraissant monstrueusement frêle par apport à la sienne.

- Evangeline Mary Abigail Pearson... récita une nouvelle fois de prêtre, veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, si bien que Damon s'attendit à ce qu'elle se rebelle en refusant cette union. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout lorsque son regard croisa le sien, c'est qu'elle était tétanisée d'angoisse, ses mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. La brun lui serra discrètement la main pour la rassurer, tentant de la tranquilliser, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner vu qu'elle répondit d'une voix malgré tout chevrotante :

- Oui, j'y consens.

Alors, la personne en charge des alliances les apporta au prêtre, qui les saisit et les souleva pour les faire voir à toute l'assemblée, déclarant solennellement :

- Seigneur, bénis ces anneaux, afin qu'ils soient pour tes serviteurs, le symbole de leur vœu solennel, et un gage d'amour infini, par Jésus-Christ, Notre-Seigneur. _Amen. _

Damon se vit confier l'alliance par le prêtre. Il se surprit à voir ses mains trembler légèrement quand il saisit celle de son amie avant de délicatement lui passer la bague au doigt en récitant «Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse; avec mon corps, je t'honore, et je partage avec toi tous mes biens terrestres. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen. » La jeune fille lui passa à son tour son alliance avec quelque peu de maladresse, ce qui le fit sourire_._

_-_Puisque qu'Evangeline et Damon ont consenti d'un commun accord à la vie conjugale, et en ont témoigné devant Dieu et devant cette assemblée, donnant et engageant ainsi leur foi l'un à l'autre; ce qu'ils ont confirmé par le don et l'acceptation de l'anneau, et par l'union de leurs mains, je les déclare époux et épouse, au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.

« Amen », reprirent tous les membres de l'assemblée en chœur.

-Vous pouvez donner un baiser à la mariée, scellant votre union éternelle.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent instantanément un regard incertain, puis faisant un pas en avant et malgré ses mains moites et tremblantes, Damon souleva le voile de la jeune mariée, le passant au-dessus de la tête pour découvrir son visage. C'était embarrassant et angoissant de savoir que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux. Evangeline planta ses yeux dans le regard océan de son ami et maintenant mari, tandis qu'il se pencha légèrement et qu'elle inclina légèrement son visage sur le côté. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent tout en douceur, un baiser aussi doux et furtif que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon. Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans l'église. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le brun constata que le rouge était monté aux joues de la jeune mariée et elle détourna les yeux quand elle constata qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Signèrent ensuite le registre à tour de rôle, les jeunes mariés et les témoins. Puis, les deux adolescents eurent droit aux félicitations de chaque personne présente. Ils les remercièrent poliment à tour de rôle, sous l'œil attentif de leurs paternels s'assurant qu'ils ne commettent aucun impair. Et ce fut finalement le moment d'immortaliser ce jour de noces ; on les fit prendre la pose à quelques pas de l'église. Evangeline s'accrocha à Damon pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ne s'étant pas assise depuis près de deux heures, sans compter la mise en place de sa tenue, elle tenait à peine debout.

Le cortège prit ensuite la route pour se rendre à la demeure Salvatore ou se déroulait la réception de mariage. Une fois seuls dans la diligence qui leur était réservée, ils purent enfin souffler un peu. La rousse cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, qui posa lui-même sa joue sur ses cheveux. Les deux adolescents profitant de ce moment de répit, qu'ils savaient qui serait de courte durée.

_Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

La première partie à été longue à être postée, car je me suis enfin décidé à faire appel à une Beta. Un grand merci à toi Belmene pour tes conseils avisés et sa patience :3 !

Cet OS sera donc bel et bien en deux parties. La deuxième risque d'être elle aussi longue a arrivé, car je pars en vacances durant treize jours, et n'aurais accès a internet que via mon téléphone.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ? Reviews ?

Ludy.


End file.
